The present invention relates to a device for adjusting at least one alignment characteristic of a wheel attached to a wheel support of a vehicle. In particular, it relates to wheels that can be adjusted relative to the wheel support member by movement of a bolt.
Various arrangements have been proposed for adjusting alignment characteristics such as toe, camber or caster once the alignment of a wheel has changed. A large percentage of vehicles presently being sold have wheels that are attached to a wheel support member of a vehicle by two bolts positioned in substantially parallel relationship.
One such arrangement to adjust camber is described in the Specktor et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,162 wherein one of the two original bolts is removed, and a bolt of a small diameter is substituted therefor. A wedge-shaped device is inserted between the wheel assembly and a strut member to move the wheel with respect to the strut member.
Another arrangement is disclosed in the Specktor U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,964 that includes a bolt having a cammed washer for substitution of an original bolt in a strut type suspension system. The cammed washer acts against a strut member to which the vehicle wheel is secured thereby moving the wheel to adjust camber.
Another such arrangement is described in the Bridges U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,444 for adjusting camber and caster that includes a bushing having a hexagonal head and an eccentric hole. A bolt extends through the hole to act as a pivot shaft.